


Также чист как и я

by Alnaira



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Agent Grayson, Future Fic, M/M, New 52
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Когда ты вернулся, — сказал Дик, — у меня, наверное, было такое же лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Также чист как и я

**i**

В Боготу его отправил Рой. Надвинув козырек кепки на лицо, он развалился в кресле и сверкал кошачьей своей ухмылкой.   
— Пустяковое дельце на одного, — радостно сказал Рой, — все, как ты и хотел.  
— Давай, вали все на меня, — пробормотал Джейсон.  
У Роя на коленях лежал и искрил полусобранный робот. Моргнув светящимся красным глазом на Джейсона, он пискнул и вдруг стал дымиться. Рою было лень тянуться за отверткой, он аккуратно переложил робота на стол и ухмыльнулся еще поганее.  
— Значит, Богота, — сказал Джейсон.   
— Ты же любишь торговцев оружием.   
Торговцев оружием, торговцев людьми, торговцев наркотиками — у него было большое сердце. Он прикинул, сколько времени все займет: был риск столкнуться с Леди Шивой, работающей в этом регионе, а уж с ней Джейсону пока меньше всего хотелось встречаться.   
— Идет. И вот что, Рой.   
— Что?  
— Не таскай сюда котов, — строго произнес Джейсон и, не выдержав, засмеялся.   
Ухмылка Роя перекосилась и пропала. 

**ii**

На закрытых мафиозных вечеринках он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Лига учила его убивать на виду, Бэтмен учил его запоминать информацию, и теперь, проходя мимо гостей, Джейсон держал в уме выжимки из досье, полученных Роем. В старые добрые времена он бы, пожалуй, прикинулся официантом, но после Криминального Синдиката, разъевшего семьи тот тут, то там, остались незаполненные лакуны.   
Даже в чертовой Колумбии слышали о Красном Колпаке.  
Он был с открытым лицом, в костюме, с небрежно ослабленным узлом галстука. Бокал в его руке едва заметно подрагивал. Без шлема Джейсон парадоксально чувствовал себя голым. Целью был чилиец по имени Угарте; низкорослый и жилистый, с ниткой усов, он цедил шампанское и заглядывался на красотку в белом.   
Вскоре они стали подниматься наверх. Джейсон подождал немного и пошел за ними. Девушка в белом пьяно смеялась, опираясь на Угарте, он нырнул рукой в разрез на её платье. Они ввалились в комнату, и, Джейсон, любезно улыбаясь, придержал дверь.  
— Позволите? — проговорил он на испанском и зашел внутрь.  
Угарте он вырубил первым. Из мутного взгляд девушки сделался трезвым и злым, но скорости реакции ей недоставало. Она обмякла на ковре, и Джейсон повернулся к Угарте. Раньше ему нравилась медитативная медлительность, в которую можно было обернуть дело — до ебучей амнезии и всех её последствий. К тому же, за подставной девицей должны были наблюдать, так что Джейсон управился быстро. Выходя, он запер дверь и повесил табличку «Не беспокоить».   
В коридоре было чисто. Джейсон вернулся вниз за новым бокалом и для вида поговорил с кем-то из людей Димитрова. Галстук, почти развязанный, болтался яркой лентой, на рубашке были пятна от пролитого вина. Парень из обслуги, приняв Джейсона за пьяного, предложил вызвать ему такси и проводить до выхода.   
Пошатываясь, он вышел наружу. Ночь была сухая и холодная, в темноте небоскребы неуловимо напоминали готэмские. Джейсон оглядел разноцветную реку автомобилей, обтекающую фонтан, и заметил парковщика. Он стоял неподалеку, и лицо его скрадывали тени, особенно густые из-за яркого света.   
У Джейсона сильно, в один миг заболела голова.   
Парковщик повернулся к нему, и он с болезненным узнаванием увидел его лицо и глаза, непросто изменить взгляд, так сказал когда-то Бронзовый Тигр.   
— Подожди, — беззвучно проговорил Дик.   
Джейсон с силой обмотал кулак галстуком и ушел в темноту. 

**iii**

Ричарда Джона Грейсона похоронили рядом с родителями. В старые добрые времена он лежал бы на кладбище Уэйнов, как Джейсон, но после Криминального Синдиката каждая шавка по всей ебаной стране знала, кто такой Найтвинг.   
Он не приехал на похороны. Память о той неделе сбоила и подергивалась рябью, как помехи в телевизоре. Джейсон помнил Кори, сидящую рядом с ним на пляже, её волосы, красные в сумерках, и собственное тупое оцепенение. Потом ему несколько раз снилось, как Талия раскладывает на кровати фотографии с Диком — трупом Дика — и её руки в длинных белых рукавах порхают над развороченной грудной клеткой.   
Теперь Джейсону хотелось орать и смеяться. В его голове сидело знание о том, что в семье со смертью все довольно хреново, он сам был живое доказательство.   
Теперь он — убедился, и его прошибло этим, словно электрошоком.  
В отель Джейсон добрался на исходе ночи. Он знал, что за ним идут, и от этого волоски на шее вставали дыбом. В номере Джейсон стащил с себя пиджак, швырнул на кровать и открыл окно. Смертельно хотелось курить, он вытащил сигареты и задымил в ночь. Скоро из неё появился человек и мягко спрыгнул на подоконник.   
— Джейсон, — позвал Дик негромко.  
— Грейсон, — выплюнул он и больше не смог ничего сказать.  
Дик выглядел иначе, старше и будто бы выше. Его волосы были совсем короткими. Он переоделся и стал похожим на наемника. Смотрелось занятно.  
— Когда ты вернулся, — сказал Дик, — у меня, наверное, было такое же лицо.  
Джейсон не хотел знать, как выглядит со стороны. Он уставился на Дика, подошедшего совсем близко.   
— Ты работаешь на Шахматы? — спросил Джейсон. — Дик Грейсон, шпион, который меня поимел, кто бы мог подумать.   
— Неважно на кого.   
— Да, это ведь засекречено.  
Дик прищурился и вдруг широко улыбнулся, от этой из всех прочих его улыбок всегда несло чем-то маниакальным.   
— Девчонка с Угарте была из твоих?  
— Может быть, — ответил Дик.  
Джейсон выдохнул и сказал хрипло:  
— Покажи мне.   
Глаза Дика блеснули, как монеты для покойников. Он снял ремни, обхватывающие его крест-накрест, потянул вверх футболку. На левой стороне груди змеились, переплетаясь, уродливые яркие шрамы, похожие на жгуты, стянувшие кожу над сердцем.   
— И Лютор… — Джейсон не договорил, касаясь их раскрытой ладонью.  
— Да, — сказал Дик.  
Он замер под его рукой. Джейсон осторожно прижал ладонь, чувствуя сбившийся, неровный стук сердца. Дернув углом рта, он медленно провел пальцами по животу, до ремня штанов. Дик шумно вздохнул, и движение мышц отозвалось в Джейсоне тяжелым жаром. Он скучал, он пиздец как скучал на самом деле. Это бесило и выматывало в равной степени.  
Дик поймал его за воротник и притянул еще ближе, так, что они почти столкнулись носами, и поцеловал.   
— Неплохо для мертвеца, — заметил Джейсон и, сделав подсечку, повалил Дика на кровать.  
— Могу сказать то же самое.  
Джейсон попробовал шрамы языком, и Дик вздрогнул, застонав сквозь зубы. Он схватил его за волосы, несильно потянул, отстраняя, и погладил по шее. Джейсона чуть не перемкнуло от прикосновения перчатки к коже.   
— Не снимай, — сказал он, сглотнув.   
Дик не собирался. Они поменялись местами — теперь он прижимал Джейсона к кровати, прихватывая зубами кожу на шее, и вел рукой по голому животу, издевательски поддевая ремень. В глазах чернело от острого, продирающего удовольствия, и когда Дик наконец обхватил его член, Джейсон прошипел проклятия вместе с его именем. 

**iv**

— Скоро День Поминовения, — сказал Джейсон в спину уходящему Дику.   
Он остановился и чуть повернул голову, улыбаясь.  
— Ну, я теперь шпион, — и добавил: — Я тебя найду.


End file.
